Picture, Picture, Smile for the Picture
by HetaliaFandomForevs
Summary: Matthew is halfway through his third year in high school. With winter break coming up soon, a new guy named Ivan Braginsky shows up to his school. In this small city, where everything is peaceful, will Ivan Braginsky change it for the better? Or for the worse, it doesn't matter, though. RusCan, AmeCan, PruMano, SpaMano, PruCan etc.


Matthew held down the backspace button with a bored expression, not letting go of it until he saw all the black text completely disappear into nothing but white. The story he made was TERRIBLE. Or what his brother would say, IT SUCKED BALL. 'Why did I create this shit?I can do better! Augh. Maybe I should take a break, it's not like anyone is going to read it.' Leaning forward and putting his face in his hands, Matthew sighed deeply.

"... I really need to go out for a walk..."

The sun wasn't shining as bright as earlier, and he probably had only about an hour before the sun disappeared into the darkness. Perfect. Matthew stood up off his bed, and slipped his shoes on, grabbing his bright red sweater, and slowly taking his time walking down the stairs. Pushing up his glasses in a nerdy knowing way, he chose to ignore the noises coming from Alfred's room... But couldn't help himself to scold Alfred mentally. 'He had another girl over again. Oh god. The second mom and dad are gone, he has them over. I'm ALWAYS the one who actually treats them nicely and ESCORTS them home!.' Matthew glared at his door, blushing a tiny bit from hearing a breath moan come from inside the door. Shaking his head and laughing at himself, he quietly decides to just forget whatever was going on, and hurry to leave for that damn walk.

Skipping the last step, he casually walked over to the unlocked door, and swinging it open, taking a deep breath of the fresh cool air that calmed him almost immediately. The feeling of nostalgia swells in his chest.

"Don't want to stand here with the door in..." He hears himself whisper. After closing and locking it, not wanting anyone to rob it or anything, he threw his own key to the house in a pocket and walked down the block.

After half an hour of mindless walking around the block a couple of times, Matthew finally notices something different about the house that no one EVER moved into. It was actually a beautiful house, just like anyone else's place here, but a little older looking... 'I should probably head back. Alfred would be done by now, right?' Matthew started walking back home.

Taking one last breath of fresh air, Matthew stepped back inside, this time setting his shoes on the floor, and heading upstairs. It was quiet and peaceful... Throwing the jacket onto his chair, he jumps onto his comfy soft bed.

"Oh god, I missed your bed." Curling up into the blankets, setting his rounded glasses down, and then grabbing soft stuffed Kumajihira, he drifted into a dark sleep with polar bears and ice cream.

.

.

.

"Matty?"

Matthew's eyes shot open, looking back and forth, then sitting up.

"Ah, shit... It's Monday... " Running a hand through his hair and glancing at the clock on his shelf, it read 6:50. Still got a couple of minutes to sleep, but it didn't matter to him, actually, it was the PERFECT time to get up and take a shower. Jumping out of bed enthusiastically kind of makes it a slightly better day... Not. Going to the bathroom, he and Alfred shared, but cautiously, and then locking it, not wanting for his lady friend or the bro himself to walk in on him. NOT LIKE HE'S DOING ANYTHING WEIRD! But... 'Goddammit, you know what I mean... WHO AM I TALKING TO?!' After a quick face-palm, Matthew peeled off his clothes and jumped into the shower, and quickly washed up.

KNOCK KNOCK

Matthew had a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel on top of his head. 'Is it Al? O-Or...' His face flushed at the thought.

"Mattie." Sighing, he smiled and opened the door.

"Hey, Al."

"Move it, gotta pee!" Alfred, with ONLY socks on, pushed Matthew out of the way and ran to the toilet.

"...Er, I'll be going to my room." And after that, Mattie closed the door behind him and continued to walk, not really up to watch Alfred piss or anything. 'Hey...I wonder if that girl went home yet?' Not really wanting to go check or anything, he walked to his room and closed the door. 'Doesn't matter, I'll figure out later anyways.'

.

.

.

At 7:20, this is the normal time Matthew would start walking to school since he lives quite a ways, but NOT TOO FAR where it takes FOREVER. He could take the bus... But he would rather not...Shivering at thoughts that went into his mind, he grabbed his backpack that was lying next to his chair and walked to his brother room. It would be rude to intrude, so he went for knocking.

"A-Al..." Matthew stood there for a moment before he heard the door opening, revealing Alfred actually all dressed and for once ready to go to school...Which was unusual. "Oh.. You're ready." Alfred winked at him and nodded.

"Chaya. C'mon, let's go." Alfred walked past him, and Matthew stayed a moment to take a peek into the room, seeing it was actually all cleaned up...What?

"Okay..." Quietly following behind Alfred, Matthew kept glancing at him, catching him staring at himself. Not wanting to let this awkwardness go on... Well, he just made it more awkward. "Why are you staring at me like that? And what happened to that girl." Alfred stopped completely and blinked a couple of times.

"I wasn't staring... And what girl?"

"...I know Alfred... I know... And you were staring! It's making me uncomfortable!"

"Heh, I was quite loud, wasn't I? Well, that slut went home pretty early I'd say... Just... Kinda woke up and she was gone."

"Alfred. Don't say that about her." Alfred shrugged and stuck his pinky in his ear.

"Let's keep headin' out." Matthew nodded, not saying anything else, but, this time, standing farther away from Alfred...

.

.

.

Matthew sat at his new arranged seat, which was in the corner of the back of the classroom... His favorite spot. Stretching and getting comfortable, he took out his notebooks and paper, accidentally pushing his pencil off of the desk and onto the floor. Goddammit. Getting up, Matthew bent down and grabbed the pencil, but felt a dark shadow loom over him.

"Uh, privet... Can you move?" Face flushing, Matthew nodded and immediately jumped out of the way. 'Whoa, he's super tall...' Sitting down and having a seat, he thought about who this new guy was. Obviously, he wasn't here before... It's already half way through the year, and he just shows up out of random... Sounds like one of those fictional books. Nodding to himself, Matthew quietly agrees that it's not his business, and he doesn't care.

"Do you have a pencil I can borrow." Matthew raised and eyebrow, but nodded, and reached down to grab one from his bag. It was kinda hard for Matthew to understand since the guy had such a thick accent.

"H-Here.." Matthew shakily handed him the pencil, talking to new people wasn't his thing... At least, he won't have to talk to him for a while now.

"My name is Ivan Braginsky... What is yours?" He tilted his head slightly and Matthew froze at the irony of how that just worked out. Matthew awkwardly cleared his throat.

"I'm Matthew... Matthew Williams." Slowly putting his hand out for Ivan to shake, he just stared at it. An awkward moment passed and the bell rang, quickly pulling his hand back and turned his head to stare at the front, he shook slightly from the intense awkwardness. 'That was embarrassing... Remind me never to shake a person's hand...' Matthew sighed quietly and wiped his sweaty palms against his pant leg.

.

.

.

After class, Matthew decided to get the fuck outta there. Not wanting to deal with anymore awkwardness, barely even calming himself from the last conversation. It always happened like that. No matter how many years he has spent with these people in the school he goes to, he never got to talk to anyone or become friends. Alfred was the only one he had ever really hung out with at school, his OWN brother... LAME. But just as the whole thought crossed his mind, Ivan grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. He felt Ivan staring at him the whole class time, which made him, even more, nervous.

"Mattvey." Before having the chance to correct Ivan, he stuck out his hand in a handshaking gesture like Matthew had done earlier. 'Oh...' Matthew looked between Ivan and his hand, but not wasting another moment and shaking it, feeling Ivan shake his hand firmly. "It is nice to meet you Mattvey, thank you for the pencil... I think I will keep it, I do not have my others." Matthew nodded, and quietly mumbled he could keep the pencil. Realizing he was still holding Ivan's hand, he quickly let go of it and felt his face flush again, covering his hands with long sleeves.

"I'm g-going to go now..." He squeaked out quietly and ran off.


End file.
